Stars Reappear: A Twilight Story
by Jennymac
Summary: This is a fanfic about what happens after Breaking Dawn. I wanted to just add onto the story that I loved
1. Chapter 1

Stars Reappear

Edwards P.O.V

Bella is gorgeous today. My wife. My best friend. My love. I mean she always is beautiful to me, even more than beautiful. Seeing my Renesme in her arms, it showed me that those two beautiful women were my family now. I went across the room and kissed her on the neck from behind. "Hello my love." She turned around and smiled. As much as it was easier for her to be a vampire, I still missed the rosy color that clouded her cheeks when I had dazzled her and her heart beat fastening a few paces. "Hello Edward," she said giving me that smile that took my breath away, even though I didn't need to take a breath. "How's Renesme?" She gave me our daughter and I saw what she was thinking. I really didn't need her to do this because I could read her mind but I loved that she found her talent amusing. "That's good." I gave her a peck on the cheek and then I heard something from outside the house in the distance. _Do I _want_ to go? Yes. No question about it._ _I need to see her. _Ughhhh. That wolf again. I set Renesme down and mumbled, "Your lover's coming." She smiled. She really was gorgeous. She had Bella's eyes, those deep big brown ones, well at least before she … transformed. "Jakey!" She was excited as always. I would never be that excited about someone 17 years older than me that loved me so passionately. She was getting big now. She was probably the size of a 4 year old and it's only been a year. I didn't hate the guy; Bella had always loved him more like a brother. I could not hate someone that Bella held dear. He came right in the front door without stopping and then he picked up Renesme in his big arms. "Hey there! What's going on today?" She looked at him and laughed. Then she touched his arm. His face started off curious and then his mouth turned into a frown. I smiled at her amusement. Renesme had made a picture of Jacob all hairy and dirty and then a picture of Nahuel all shiny and muscular. _Wow she's already teasing me and she's like only 4_? He smiled at her. "You think you're so funny don't you?" he said in a joking voice. She nodded. "Jake, don't go outside today, it's a little bit too cold out for Renesme," Bella said, all the while never knowing what everyone was talking about. I wish I could read her mind all the time. Not just in her shield. She had such incredible, interesting thoughts. After Renesme and Jake went into the living room I carried Bella to our cabin. "Hey, what's gotten into you today?" Bella asked me. "I guess I'm just in a good mood." I smirked. I reached out to touch her hair and she stepped closer to me, she was against my body. She was touching my face; I still didn't stop amazing her. She should really look in a mirror more often. Then she looked into my eyes. Both of our eyes were gold, we always needed to hunt good with Renesme around. "Are you ready to take down villages?" I smiled. "Ready when you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

Aww. She's so gorgeous. My little Renesme. "No one will take you from me," I whispered while tapping her perfect round nose. I smiled and then I felt someone at my neck. "Hello my love." I turned around to see the other perfect person in my life. My Edward. "Hello Edward," he still dazzled me. I will never get used to that perfect smile and the messy bronze hair. He's so unique and he's so mine. I bet that he wanted to hear my thoughts right now but I wasn't going to let him in. "How's Renesme?" He loved seeing her happiness just as much as I did. I handed her over to him. Edward could just as easily read her mind but Renesme had such pride in her power. She put her hands on his face. "Oh, that's good," he said while placing a kiss on her cheek. He looked towards me but then he started to look annoyed and he placed Renesme down. I was just about to ask why he would be annoyed at Renesme but then I sensed the wolf. That smell was very distinguishable and my I cringed. Other then the smell I didn't care about Jacob coming. He was still very much like a brother to me. He might by my son-in-law someday though which kind of irked me but as long as they were both happy I wouldn't care. Then Jacob came right through the front door. I saw Renesme shiver from the cold air blowing in from the open door. "Hey there! What's going on today?" He asked Renesme while picking her up in those gigantic arms of his. She looked up at him and laughed. She touched his arm. I saw Edward's lips turn up and Jacob's lips turn down. "You think you're so funny don't you?" he said jokingly. She nodded. "Jake, don't go outside today, it's a little bit too cold out for Renesme," I said. I had no clue what they were talking about but this usually happened so I didn't question anything. Jacob and Renesme headed towards the living room and I turned to see Edward keep his smile nice and warm for me. He picked me up and brought me to the cabin. I usually wouldn't let him pick me up, I loved to run but he was in a good mood so I just went with it. When he set me down in the cabin I had to ask, "Hey, what's gotten into you today?" I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'm just in a good mood." He smirked. He reached out to touch my hair and I stepped closer to him, I was against the form of his body. His body was godly itself but his face was so beautiful. I began to touch his face. He probably wanted to hear my thoughts now. I looked into his golden eyes. We had gone hunting regularly with Renseme around. I couldn't wait for him to ask me so I asked, "Are you ready to take down villages?" HE smiled that perfect smile. "Ready when you are."


End file.
